


Meet Me in the Meadow

by SaltyServal



Series: SakuAtsu Angst Week 2021 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AGAIN JUST CAUSE I CHOSE NOT TO USE WARNINGS DOESNT MEAN THEY ARENT THERE, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Human!Omi, Kitsune!Atsumu, M/M, Manipulation, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Small trauma, They both have bad memories, im sad too, sakuatsu is wholesome I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyServal/pseuds/SaltyServal
Summary: Ever since he was little, Miya Atsumu had been told one thing.Kitsunes and humans were never meant to mix. They weren’t supposed to engage, they weren’t supposed to speak or communicate, and they most certainly weren’t supposed to fall in love. It would be breaking tradition, as Shinsuke Kita had put it. And tradition was vital to the survival of the shrine, because the natural order kept the shrine alive…Or something like that. He thought it was stupid.ORAtsumu, a young kitsune, encounters Kiyoomi, a mortal, on patrol. Neither of them could guess how much it would change their worlds.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Angst Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205345
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: SakuAtsuAngstWeek





	Meet Me in the Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six: Fantasy  
> Bottom notes contain warnings! Good luck!

Ever since he was little, Miya Atsumu had been told one thing. 

Kitsunes and humans were never meant to mix. They weren’t supposed to engage, they weren’t supposed to speak or communicate, and they most certainly weren’t supposed to fall in love. It would be breaking tradition, as Shinsuke Kita had put it. And tradition was vital to the survival of the shrine, because the natural order kept the shrine alive…

Or something like that. Atsumu zoned out every time the white haired kitsune started rambling about it. He cared about Kita and what he was saying, but not about tradition. He didn’t care for it, for the values it instilled. 

Atsumu was a curious kitsune. Even as a kit, he was constantly getting into things he wasn’t supposed to, exploring the areas he had been told were deemed off limits.And he was fascinated by the world of humans. The temple library held volumes about the outside world, hundreds of texts about the human world. He read through as many as he could, gathering the knowledge of the outside realm. 

Atsumu enjoyed combing through the ones about history. Reading about the humans and their past, the war-torn chronology that kitsunes observed from afar. 

Except for when they got thrown into the turmoil by the expansions of their borders, the greed running unbridled. Once upon a time, kitsunes had been more active in the lives of humans. Once upon a time, they served as tricksters and demons to protect their homes.

Now they stayed away. Humans hunted many of them, almost to extinction. Atsumu remembered rifling through the pages of texts and reading about the horrors of the Fox Hunt. 

_ Humans are dangerous. Humans are brutal. Humans will kill you and sell your bones as trinkets.  _

Atsumu was born at the end of it, when kitsunes hid away in their shrines, protecting them with magic. Kitsunes of the Inarizaki shrine were not supposed to stray outside the meadow that encircled their home. The great oak was the last safety point, the last place that the Wilds of Japan and the human world did not touch. 

The reputation of the kitsunes is what kept humans away. The rules were to kill humans on sight, to strike fear into their hearts. 

Atsumu found the rule rather stupid. Mortals stayed away from the shrine for the most part, anyway. The ones that passed through were travelers, for the most part. 

And he didn’t kill them. He let them live, he watched them continue on. He would not play a part in that. He could lie well enough to cover for himself anyway. No one  _ really  _ suspected anything, and if they did, they left him alone about it. A small victory, he supposed.

Atsumu didn’t expect life to change. Life was boring, monotonous. Part of him wished for the old days, where they were allowed past the borders. Atsumu knew it was selfish. It was dangerous.

But the outside called him, and he wished he could explore it. 

-

He  _ used _ to want to explore it. And he had, years ago. Atsumu snuck away from the shrine when he was still a young kitsune. He left in the middle of the night, slipping past the patrolling kitsunes with ease. 

Atsumu ran through the forested lands. He travelled at night, tracking various mortals that passed through the Inari Woods. It was a fairly travelled road, the major route on the way to what Atsumu thought was the city of Osaka. He wasn’t sure; there were many mortal towns, too many to remember. 

Atsumu had no idea if he was going to return to Inarizaki. He was restless there, bored with his monotonous life. He craved more, he craved an adventure. That’s what made him leave, and every moment was a blur, every passing second exciting him. 

He wished he could go to the towns themselves. He watches the mortals carry out their days, chattering among themselves, trading and bantering, and doing so much. Atsumu thought their lives looked fun; perhaps it was the concept that their lives would end soon, that he would blink and they would be dead. 

They accomplished so much for being insignificant beings.

Atsumu hummed to himself as the sun set. He waited for the night to fall so he could explore the town he was in, when the humans had long since gone to sleep. His tails twitched in anticipation.

The stars twinkled down on him as he slid into the now-abandoned market. The wind chimes hanging from various stalls sounded softly in the breeze. Atsumu walked over to one of them and peered at it, tilting his head. He poked it with one hand, listening to the sound it made.

_ Odd.  _ He shrugged and turned around, continuing to explore. The mortals were selling practically everything. As much as Atsumu itched to steal something to examine it further, he resisted it. No one could know he was here. Atsumu set down the book he was examining. He sighed, shaking his head. It was a shame; he wanted to read this text. It seemed interesting.

He turned around and froze. His eyes locked on the stall directly across from him, his hands falling limp at his side. 

Atsumu’s breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the booth. He tentatively reached forward, running his hand along the pearly white items hanging from the top of the cart. He withdrew it in shock as bile rose in his throat.

Bones. Those were  _ bones.  _ Atsumu’s gaze traveled to the label next to them. His eyes widened and it took everything in him not to drop to his knees. He steady himself on the cart, fighting back the urge to scream. 

Kitsunes bones. His brethren. Their remains, being sold as good luck charms. _ The stories were true.  _

Atsumu’s tongue was dry as he stared at them. His breathing was short as he stared blankly, his mind still struggling to process what laid before him. He stumbled backward, his back colliding with one of the other stalls. He yelped and fell backward, collapsing into the booth with a resounding crash.

The wind chimes landed next to him, the bells twinkling merrily. Atsumu shot up, untangling himself from the wreckage of the stall as quickly as he could. Someone had to have heard that. His pulse was increasing the more he thought about the situation he was in.

_ If they caught him, he would die.  _

He pushed himself up as a door slammed open. He started to run, only to see one of his tails was still caught in the wind chimes. Every time he moved, it jingled. He bent over and ripped it off, throwing it as far away as he could. Another door opened.

Atsumu could hear voices behind him. He stiffened, stepping away from the booth. He crept into the bushes, trying to keep his head down. He knew he should shift into a fox, but he feared that it would draw too much attention to him. He had to get further away, before they noticed him.

He backtracked further into the underbrush. He could see the torches, the orange glow illuminating the forest town. Atsumu flinched away, stumbling back. His foot collided with a twig, snapping under his foot.

The light swung toward him. Atsumu gave up being stealthy and dove further into the woods. He could hear shouts behind him as he shifted into a fox, bounding through the brush. His senses were in overdrive, panic coursing through every fiber of his body. 

“There’s a kitsune in the town,  _ find it. _ ” The command was sharp, cracking throughout the area. Atsumu grasped a tree with his claws and hoisted himself up it, disappearing into the branches. His breath was coming in ragged gasps as he stared down at the town and forest, his heart pumping with fear and adrenaline. 

The torchlight drew closer and he shrunk into the leaves. Atsumu barely dared to breathe, still shaking. For a heart stopping moment, the light swung in his direction. He could make out the faces of the men, their eyes cold, swords drawn at their sides. He forced himself not to move out of fear of them hearing him. 

The men walked away, leaving Atsumu in the dark. He exhaled slowly, gripping the branch tighter. He laid his head down, trying to take deep breaths. 

He stayed in the tree all night. He was too scared to climb back down, fearing the humans were laying in wait for him. Atsumu watched the sun rise from his perch, illuminating the forest. He sighed softly, leaping down from the branch. He shifted out of the fox form, massaging his temples.

“Oh gods…” He whispered. “Oh gods, I want to go home.” Birds chirped in reply, flitting above him. He glanced back at the town one more time, before disappearing into the brush. 

The trek back to Inarizaki was longer than the departure. Atsumu’s tails dragged along the rocky terrain. He stuck to the shadows, keeping his head down. The images of the bones were seared into his mind. 

He was relieved when he saw the Inarizaki shrine rise in the distance. Atsumu sighed, a small smile crossing his face. He practically floated through the meadow, running his fingers along the kneeled bark of the great oak.

“Atsumu? Oh my gods,  _ Atsumu!” _ A grey blur jumped out at him, grabbing him and pulling him into a tight embrace. Atsumu yelped, his tails fluffing up in shock. 

“Osamu, ya nimrod!” He wiggled out of his brother’s grip, straightening his robe. Osamu was scrutinizing him, his eyes narrowed. “What the fuck was that for?” 

“‘Tsumu, where were ya?” Osamu asked, shaking his shoulders slightly. “Ya were gone for four days, ya scared us.” Atsumu sighed, looking away.

“Ya can’t tell anyone.” He hissed. Osamu pursed his lips, his tails twitching. 

“I can’t promise that.” He said slowly. Atsumu pursed his lips, staring his brother down. On the one hand, it would ease some of the burden on his heart to tell  _ someone  _ what he saw; on the other hand, he could get in huge trouble if the council found out he left. 

“Then I’m not gonna tell ya.” Atsumu said, crossing his arms. Osamu sighed. 

“Fine, fine I won’t say anything!” He threw his hands up in the air. “Now where were ya?” Atsumu bit his lip. 

“The human territory.” He whispered. Osamu gasped, his hand flying to his mouth. He recovered quickly, grabbing Atsumu’s ear and dragging him behind a tree. 

“What the hell!” Osamu whispered harshly. “What the fuck were ya—“

“Osamu, I get it.” Atsumu said quietly. “I found—they were selling kitsune bones and gods know what else.” His brother paused, his mouth open slightly. “And-and they almost caught me, too.” Osamu pulled him into a tight hug.

“Ya fucking dumbass.” He whispered affectionately. “Don’t do that again, okay? I don’t— yer my brother, I don’t want to lose ya.”

“I’m not going anywhere, ‘Samu.” Atsumu patted his back. “I’ve learned my lesson.” 

“Good.” Osamu drew back. “Ya know I hafta tell Kita-san.” Atsumu jumped, rapidly shaking his head.

“No ya don’t.” He said quickly. “Just say I was hangin’ out in the Meadow or something. Kita’ll kill me if he finds out where I went.” Osamu sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

“Fine.” He said after a moment. “Just… promise me ya’ll be safe from now on?” Atsumu nodded.

“Promise.” He said. 

“Alright.” Osamu looked like he wanted to say more, but shook his head in the end with a small laugh. He patted his shoulder once and walked off, leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

Atsumu exhaled sharply. He leaned against the tree, his head spinning. Kita was right, the human realm was dangerous. They would have gutted him and sold his body parts, and no one would’ve known what had happened. His head hurt thinking about it. 

Curiosity still tugged at him, but Atsumu suppressed it. Inarizaki was where he belonged. It was safe. The outside world did not welcome him, and he could turn his back on it.

_ For now.  _

-

Atsumu glanced back and forth, his ears twitching as he scanned the borderlands. The gentle grove of cherry trees crested up to a hill, paving way for a grassy meadow. A great oak stood in the center, its great branches curling up to the heavens. Atsumu liked to climb it, jumping from limb to limb until he touched the sky. 

He jumped as a bush cracked behind him, one of his tails bushing up with a bolt of fear. Atsumu lifted his head, peering in the direction of the noise. Wisps of smoke appeared in his hand, a small ember forming in his palms. He dropped down into a fighting stance, his lips drawn back into a snarl. 

“”Tsumu?” A pair of grey ears poked out from the underbrush. He drew himself up to full height, grey eyes locking with his own. The other kitsune shook out leaves dotting his hair, combing through the locks. “Should’ve been in fox form.” He groaned. 

“Ya should know this by now, ‘Samu.” Atsumu smirked, relaxing. The fire extinguished as he leaned against one of the trees, dipping his head in greeting to his brother. “The deep woods are too thick for most mortals, why do ya think we live back there, huh?” 

“Fair.” Osamu mumbled, pulling a twig out of one of his deep grey tails. “What  _ are _ ya doing up here, anyway?” 

“Patrolling.” He said with a fake sigh. Technically, this was supposed to be a punishment. For spying on the counsel when he was  _ supposed  _ to be watching the kits. Who almost got kidnapped by humans. Luckily, Sunarin had also been watching over them, and managed to chase off the humans, not before suffering minor injuries. Atsumu felt terrible afterward, of course, but he didn’t mind this punishment at all. 

“Ya should’ve been watching the kits, like you were supposed ta.” Osamu chided. 

“I know.” Atsumu groaned, flattening his ears sheepishly. “Listen, I’m supposed to spend a week out here,  _ reflectin’  _ on my mistakes. You best get out of here, dumbass.”

“Fine, whatever.” Osamu rolled his eyes, one of his tails twitching. “Just don’t get hurt, okay?” Genuine concern laced his voice. Atsumu sighed, pulling his brother into a tight hug. 

“‘Samu, I’ll be fine. Any creature would be stupid to mess with me.” He said, an arrogant grin crossing his face. 

“If ya say so.” Osamu drew back, a forced grin back on his face. “See you in a week, brother.” Atsumu nodded as Osamu drew back, shifting into a sleek silvery fox and bounding back into the undergrowth. The branches trembled three times, before stilling. Atsumu breathed a sigh of relief, turning back to the meadow. 

He shifted into fox form, bounding into the field, keeping low to the grass. He slid through the meadow, circling the perimeter. 

The autumn day was crisp, a breeze ruffling his fur. Atsumu inhaled deeply, enjoying the sensation of the wind on his face. 

The Meadow wasn’t projected by magic like the shrine was. It was open, exposed. Mortals passed through here frequently. 

Many of them never left. 

The kitsune law dictated that they be killed on sight. Atsumu wasn’t comfortable with it, typically choosing to let them go. As long as they weren’t a threat, there was no reason to murder them. 

_ Tell that to the kitsunes being sold off as trophies.  _ Atsumu shook the thought off. It was a paradox, he supposed. Despite everything he’d seen, he still couldn’t bring himself to fully hate mortals. 

He shook the thought off. Atsumu yawned, padding toward the oak tree in the center. He shifted back from his fox form and grasped the branches in his hands, hoisting himself up. He made it halfway up before draping himself across the limb. 

Atsumu had no idea what he would do with his time. He had a week to do nothing but watch the meadow, nothing to do but sit around for a week. Atsumu hummed to himself as he swung his tails off of the branches. He sighed, his mind spinning with boredom. 

A twig snapped and his head shot up. Atsumu tugged his tails up, flattening his limbs against the branch. He buried himself in the foliage, ears flattening against his hair. 

He was not alone. 

Atsumu crept forward slightly. He could faintly pick up quiet foot steps, getting closer and closer. Atsumu fixed his gaze on the hill’s crest. 

A shape came into view. Atsumu could definitely tell it was a human. No tails, no wings, nothing but two legs. A mortal in Inarizaki territory. His stomach churned. He hoped the human was just psssing through. 

He slid into the leaves as the mortal arrived at his tree. The human paused, looking at the tree. Atsumu watched through narrowed eyes as he sat down at the base of the tree. 

He growled softly as the human made no move to leave. Atsumu bit back a sigh. He had to chase the mortal off of the shrine grounds. 

“Oi!” Atsumu shouted, poking his head down from the tree. “What the hell are ya doing here?” He growled out, staring at the mortal. His facade nearly dropped when he saw how  _ gorgeous  _ he was. 

His hair was a rich black, curling in like waves of the ocean. His eyes were a dark onyx color, glimmering coolly like the night sky. His face was smooth and pale like porcelain; Atsumu thought that if he reached forward it would crack beneath his fingers. He had two moles above one of his eyes, looking as if he had been kissed there twice by the sun. In his brief assessment, Atsumu decided that the stranger was undeniably  _ pretty.  _

“Reading?” The dark haired man said, holding up the leather-bound volume in his grip. He regarded the kitsune coldly, as if daring him to come down and face him. Atsumu obliged the silent challenge, dropping down from the tree. Orange leaves dripped down next to him, the breeze immediately picking them up and scattering them. 

“Yer on Inarizaki territory.” Atsumu growled out, his tails twitching. 

“No, I’m not.” The mortal responded flatly. 

“Yes, ya are.” He growled out, baring his canine teeth. “Get out.”

“Actually--” The black haired man shut his book, standing up. He drew himself to full height, which he did have the advantage of. It was then Atsumu noticed the gilded sword hanging from his hip, the deep green sheath inlaid with gold engravings. One of his hands drifted down to it, a subtle threat. Atsumu clenched his fists, willing to call his fire if he had to. “The border is over there.” The mortal pointed to the edge of the cherry trees. 

Atsumu twitched his ears, fighting back a frustrated snarl. “Yer still too close.” 

“Yes, and if I cross the border, then it is within your right to kill me immediately.” He responded evenly. “You’re free to keep an eye on me, if you wish. Probably a waste of your time, kitsune.” 

“I’ve got nothin’ better to do.” Atsumu retorted, forcing his tails to say still. “Might as well keep ya away from the shrine.” 

“Stand over there and shut up, then.” The mortal sat back down, opening his book. Atsumu glared at him, stalking a few meters back and plopping down on the grassy terrain. He didn’t take his eyes off of the mortal. He didn’t trust him, not with the sword and his proximity to the shrine. 

Atsumu yawned, studying his nails. His ears were blowing in the breeze, slapping against his skull. He sneezed as a flower blew into his nose.  _ Maybe he shouldn’t be sitting directly in the wind. _

The mortal looked up as he choked on the petals, continuing to sneeze and shake his head. He huffed and rolled his eyes, before looking back at his paper. Atsumu glared at him. 

“Not even gonna say bless ya?” He sneered. The human shook his head, his black curls bobbing slightly. Atsumu felt a blush crossing his face, which he forced down by crossing his arms. 

“Your fault for sitting downwind.” The mortal said simply. Atsumu grumbled to himself, standing up and stretching. One of his tails brushed the mortal, who flinched slightly. Atsumu drew back instantly. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean ta startle ya.” He said quickly. The mortal regarded him coldly, before looking back at his book. Atsumu huffed slightly, shaking his head as he settled back down behind the tree. He pulled his robe closer, wrapping his knees close to his chest. He glanced back at the mortal, curiosity spiking. He narrowed his eyes. 

“What’s yer name?” Atsumu pressed, leaning forward, a curious expression on his face. “I can’t keep calling ya mortal since there’s like… millions of ya.” He said with a chuckle. The black haired man blinked at him, looking slightly surprised. He closed his notebook.

“You can call me mortal for all I care.” He deadpanned. 

“But I wanna know yer name!” He whined, flopping against the grass dramatically. He let out a whimper, staring up at the mortal with pleading eyes. The stranger sighed, shaking his head. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi.” He mumbled, barely audible. 

“Kiyoomi.” Atsumu tested the name on his tongue. He grinned, running his tongue along his canine teeth. “Kiy _ oomi.  _ Omi. Omi-Omi!” He nodded, satisfied. 

“Do  _ not _ call me that.” The stranger--Kiyoomi-- mumbled, his face flushed. Atsumu let out a bark of laughter. He smiled up at him, a toothy grin as his tongue poked out between his teeth. 

“I’m Miya Atsumu. Just call me Atsumu.” He declared, one of his tails draping across Kiyoomi’s leg. The mortal stiffened and batted it away, wrinkling his nose in disgust. 

“Don’t touch me, Miya.” Kiyoomi said tersely. 

“Atsumu.” He corrected with a yawn. He pulled his estranged tail inward, humming to himself. He found it shocking how easily he relaxed in this new company; despite his weapon, Atsumu was certain he wouldn’t hurt him. It was a strange thing, but he felt that he could trust him. It was yet another paradox he found himself trapped him. 

A nagging thought hit him. Kita’s voice echoed in his head, telling him that not killing this mortal on sight was breaking tradition. He snorted, shaking his head. He had been with the human all day, and so far he hadn’t been drugged, kidnapped, or killed. 

So clearly the assessment that all humans were inherently bad was wrong. Even after everything he’d been through, he still couldn’t find it in him to hate mortals on sight. It would be wrong to judge someone based on their species, he supposed. 

It didn’t stop him from being wary internally.

“Are you going to sleep there?” Kiyoomi broke through his mist of thoughts. Atsumu looked back over at him, and then up at the sky. The sun was setting, the sky the same shade of orange as the leaves of the trees. Atsumu stretched his back, pulling his tails closer. 

“Yeah.” He said with a shrug.

“Why?” Kiyoomi inquired. Atsumu sighed. 

“Can’t go back ta the shrine right now.” He admitted. Kiyoomi shut his book, his eyes glittering with unbridled curiosity. 

“Did you get exiled?” He asked. 

“No.” Atsumu said quickly. “I was told to go uh… take a week to reflect on my actions was the term that was used.”

“What did you even do?” Kiyoomi wrinkled his nose slightly. Atsumu sighed, hanging his head. 

“I kinda forgot to watch the kits.” He muttered sheepishly. The mortal tilted his head. 

“That doesn’t—“ He started.

“Humans almost took them.” Atsumu said quietly. “They could’ve been killed or worse.” It was funny that there was a worse alternative to being killed. He sighed, his heart dropping at the thought. The kits could have been sold off and kept as  _ pets _ , their magic used for the mortals’ benefits. 

“Oh.” Kiyoomi said, looking uncomfortable. 

“Yeah.” Atsumu replied. A silence descended over them. Kiyoomi turned back to his book, and Atsumu resumed staring at the sky. 

He yawned once, stretching slightly and rolling over to his side. Kiyoomi flinched upon seeing his sharp canine teeth. Atsumu snapped his jaws shut quickly.

“Sorry.” He muttered. “Didn’t mean ta scare ya. Again.” Kiyoomi regarded him curiously for a moment before turning back to his book. Atsumu watched the sky turn from orange to purple to indigo, the galaxy swirling above him. The stars glittered down, bathing the meadow in silvers and blues. 

Atsumu stole a glance back at the mortal. His ebony hair shone with icy highlights. His olive green coat was indigo, causing his eyes to pop even more. 

He was  _ gorgeous _ . Atsumu ducked his head, burying it in the grass, trying to avoid getting intoxicated by  _ him _ . One of his tails twitched in frustration. 

He shut his eyes and let sleep claim him. He could deal with it tomorrow, if the mortal was still there.

-

When Atsumu woke up, the mortal was still there.

The sun had already risen, the sky a crystal blue as wisps of fluffy white clouds drifted across it. The familiar crisp autumn breeze teased the meadow, the amber stalks of grass blowing in the gentle wind. Atsumu glanced over Kiyoomi, who was sheltered from the breeze by the oak tree’s towering branches. 

He was sleeping peacefully, his chin tucked under his arms. He was still braced against the tree, his book lying discarded next to him. Atsumu tilted his head, pushing himself into a sitting position. He stretched his arms over his head, arching his back as he shook the last traces of sleep away. 

The mortal stirred in his rest, opening his onyx eyes. Atsumu tensed slightly, his tails twitching as he waited for him to register his presence.

“You’re still here?” Kiyoomi said through a small yawn, blinking at him wearily. Atsumu shrugged.

“I was about ta ask the same thing about ya.” Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. 

“Well, you could make yourself useful and go hunt. You can do that, yes?” The challenge was blatant, his eyes glittering. Atsumu wrinkled his nose, huffing.

“Of course I can.” 

“Then can you go catch something?” Kiyoomi asked, standing up. “I can start a fire to cook it—“

“First off, I’m a kitsune, I can make my own fire.” Atsumu retorted. “Second off, I’m not yer errand boy.”

“But you’re hungry too, aren’t you?” Kiyoomi shot back. On cue, Atsumu’s stomach growled. He sighed, dropped his head and shook it, defeated. 

“Fine. I’ll go find food.” Kiyoomi hummed a ‘thank you’ as Atsumu stalked off, grumbling the entire time. He wasn’t fond of hunting, but he could suck it up. 

Atsumu shifted to his fox form and circled the meadow. He could pick up the scents of small animals. Rabbit, he assumed. His stomach grumbled at the thought. 

It took an agonizing fifteen minutes, but Atsumu finally managed to chase one down. He whistled to himself as he shifted back to human, the carcass in his grip. Kiyoomi looked up as he approached. 

“Ya never did say what ya were doing here, Omi.” Atsumu said, dropping the rabbit in front of him. Kiyoomi picked up the carcass and began to skin in, his tool gleaming slightly in the light. Atsumu plopped down next to him, watching him work.

“I believe I said not to call me that.” Kiyoomi said, not looking up from the rabbit.

“I’m a kitsune, I do whatever I want.”

“Right. Even when humans capture you and force you to bind your soul to them?” Kiyoomi deadpanned. Atsumu shuddered at the thought.  _ The bones.  _ He pushed the thought out of his mind and continued to smirk.

“Low blow. For all ya know, I have trauma surrounding that.” He said nonchalantly. 

“Mhm.” Kiyoomi replied, seemingly disinterested. Atsumu crossed his arms, tilting his chin up in mock-offense. 

“Aren’t ya gonna ask?” He challenged hotly. The mortal shrugged, wrinkling his nose in slight disgust as he finished skinning the rabbit. 

“No.” He said flatly. 

“Really feeling the love, Omi.” Atsumu retorted sarcastically. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes, leaning back on his heels. 

“Good for you.”

“Ya still didn’t answer my question.” Kiyoomi paused. He sighed, glancing at his abandoned tool and books. Atsumu looked at them, then back at Kiyoomi. He didn’t break eye contact with the mortal. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes once and turned to the kitsune. 

“I’m studying the Meadow.” He said simply. Atsumu perked up, tilting his head. He leaned forward and rested his head onto his hands.

“Why?” He asked. 

“Because I want to.” Kiyoomi snapped back. Atsumu spread out his tails around him, grinning up at the

“Don’t ya have people who’ll miss ya?” Kiyoomi was quiet before he answered. Atsumu winced; he feared he had struck a nerve.  _ Stupid.  _ He chided himself, forcing his tails to sit still. 

“No.” The mortal said bluntly. Atsumu exhaled softly. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“Not your fault. Most people find me fairly insufferable. They should try talking to you.” Atsumu barked out a laugh, shaking his head slightly.

“I should incinerate ya.” He shook his fist at him. Kiyoomi regarded him neutrally. Atsumu tried to fix his face into an intimidating glare. He guessed he was failing miserably when Kiyoomi snickered slightly.

“But you won’t.” The mortal shrugged again. 

“True.” He conceded. “Ya know, yer not that bad of company to keep.” Atsumu said, smiling. The mortal looked taken aback, real warmth flashing in his eyes before he changed his expression back to an impartial glare. 

“Flattering.” Kiyoomi said with a snort. “Now can you help me start the fire, oh mighty kitsune?”

Atsumu beamed back at him. “With pleasure.”

-

Upon learning that Kiyoomi was studying the meadow, Atsumu took every chance he got to explain what little he knew about it. If he was being brutally honest with himself, he spent little time outside of the shrine since the incident.

His reflection period gave him plenty of time to study it along with Kiyoomi. He had no idea how intricate the place was until he explored more. He was shocked to discover a family of owls living in the oak tree. Kiyoomi didn’t let him eat them as a snack, saying that the feathers would be too messy  _ and  _ that the owls were just trying to live their lives.

Atsumu could understand that. He almost pointed out that’s what kitsunes were doing. He supposed if it had been any other mortal, he would’ve opened his mouth and thrown snark at them. 

But so far Kiyoomi had been nothing but respectful of him and his traditions. Albeit snarky toward Atsumu as a being, he didn’t make any moves to capture or otherwise injure him. Atsumu appreciated it.  _ Not all mortals are bad.  _ Kiyoomi seemed to be a good person underneath every exterior layer. He tried to seem cold and uncaring, but the little moments begged to differ.

The way he continued to talk to Atsumu, even treating him like an equal rather than some savage beast that kitsunes were made out to be. The way he made sure he was hydrated and otherwise healthy and not neglecting himself just to watch him. The way he smiled or laughed when Atsumu made a joke, regardless of how bad it was.

On top of that, he was hot. 

Atsumu could not deny how beautiful the mortal was. Every morning, he was bathed in sunlight, illuminating his features. At night, his eyes shone in the moon, making him look almost angelic when the silver lighting caught his features just so.

Atsumu could say he was attracted to him. He forced down the feelings. He couldn’t allow himself to fall for him. Kiyoomi was a mortal. Falling in love with him would break every single tradition ever, and likely send the council into a few aneurysms. While it would be  _ highly _ amusing to watch them flip their shit, Atsumu would rather not suffer the consequences that would follow. 

“I wish I could get to the grove.” Kiyoomi said one day. Atsumu glanced over at him, raising one eyebrow in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, flicking an ear. The mortal looked down at him, confusion also entering his gaze. 

“Every time I try and walk into the cherry trees, I get… expelled.” Kiyoomi started, tapping his pencil against his chin. “Like there’s some force keeping me out. I can't— wait.” He paused. He looked as if he had been struck by an idea. 

“If yer gonna ask if that’s where the shrine is, then yes, yer right.” Atsumu said. “Surprised ya didn’t put it together sooner.”

“I— well—“ Kiyoomi sputtered slightly. Atsumu barked out a laugh. 

“I’m just messing with ya, Omi-kun. Don’t get yer hair in a twist.” Atsumu poked him. Kiyoomi didn’t flinch away, much to his delight. He beamed at him.

“I do wish I could see the shrine itself. It just sounds so intriguing.” Kiyoomi admitted. Atsumu laughed again, shaking his head. The mortal looked at him quizzically, as if he couldn’t fathom why he was laughing. 

“Nah, ya wouldn’t want ya see it. It’s pretty boring. Just a bunch of rocks piled together inta some house like structure thing.” Atsumu explained quickly, miming a diagram with his hands. Kiyoomi raised a brow, then shrugged slightly.

“Sounds like a human town.” The mortal said flatly. 

“But ya guys have markets and colors and all that cool stuff… we just have one main building. Not even sure what the point is, besides being a haven or some shit. Feels more like a prison.” Atsumu said. The last sentence slipped out without him even realizing he had said it. He stiffened slightly.

Did he really think that? Was his home that bad that he compared it to a prison. He supposed it wasn’t, but it was still… hard. He didn’t feel free, with the traditions and all they entailed. He supposed he did feel rather trapped, the more he thought about it. 

“Can’t you leave?” Kiyoomi asked, tilting his head with curiosity. Atsumu sighed, his face heating up slightly at the memory of his botched expedition. 

“I tried once. I got scared.” He said simply. It was vague, but hopefully Kiyoomi wouldn’t press too much. To his delight, the human shrugged and leaned back.

And yet in the midst of the strange happiness, he felt a sliver of disappointment. He wanted Kiyoomi to want to know. Atsumu shook it off quickly.  _ No, it wasn't important.  _

“I see.” Kiyoomi responded. 

“The human world is… kinda intense.” Atsumu said, scratching the back of his head. 

“Agreed.” Kiyoomi said, snorting slightly. Atsumu stared at him in mild shock. He twitched an ear again.  _ This keeps getting more intriguing.  _

“But yer human.” Atsumu said slowly. 

“Yeah, and?” Kiyoomi said simply. Atsumu blinked at him, his mind trying to process what he was saying. He tilted his head, tapping his chin thoughtfully. 

“Shouldn’t it be easy?” Atsumu challenged. Kiyoomi sniffed slightly, seeming miffed that he was even asking the question. 

“No.” Kiyoomi spat slightly. “Humans are horrible to everything, including each other. I guess part of the reason I came here was to get away from it all.” Atsumu blinked. He understood that. He supposed it was the same with kitsunes; his peers weren’t horrible, per say, they just… followed the traditions and were unyielding. It irritated Atsumu to no end. He wished they understood and craved the freedom he so desired. 

Atsumu couldn’t understand their behavior, and Kiyoomi seemed to be like him. Confused and looking for something more, something new. He smiled up at him, nodding once. 

“That makes sense. I think that’s why this meadow is growing on me. No one but me, the sky, and ya.” Atsumu said, still grinning. Kiyoomi smiled down at him, a small pink blush blooming across his face.

“Yeah. It’s… it’s nice.” Atsumu closed his eyes, listening to the wind blow. Kiyoomi hummed in agreement, before turning back to his book. Atsumu could hear him writing something down. He didn’t bother asking what it was. It was noted about the valley, he presumed. It was entertaining and enduring to see him this enthralled with him home.

He wished he could show him all of it. But then again, this little world was all they really needed. 

Everything was perfect at that moment. The world seemed stopped around them. Atsumu felt oddly at peace. It was a strange feeling, but he welcomed it with open arms. It really was just him, the sky, and Kiyoomi. He hummed softly to himself, joining the breeze in its quiet melody as it whistled through the meadow. Kiyoomi joined him, and the two sang the wordless song as he worked and Atsumu relaxed. 

It was funny how he could imagine this as his daily life.

And it was funnier how he wanted it to be. 

-

The end of the week drew near and Atsumu found himself getting more and more attached to the mortal. He wanted to hang out with him, and looked forward to waking up near him.

Yet he couldn’t shake the memories of the bones.

_ Kiyoomi isn’t like them.  _ He told himself. 

And he believed it. The mortal was more interested in talking to him and reading his book. They made small talk about everything. Despite Kiyoomi’s formally aloof attitude, he opened up slowly. He turned out to be witty and charming, and gods Atsumu loved it. 

_ Do not catch feelings.  _ Atsumu scolded himself. He had a feeling it was already too late, as whenever he looked at Kiyoomi, butterflies bloomed in his stomach. And strangely, he wasn’t mad about it.

“So.” Kiyoomi said. “You mentioned something about trauma from humans earlier this week.” Atsumu jolted up suddenly, staring at the mortal. He blinked at him, then laughed nervously.

“That wasn't random at all.” He snickered. Kiyoomi shrugged.

“I lied, I was curious. If you’re up to tell me, that is.” The mortal said. Atsumu bit his lip. On the one hand, telling him would ease some of the burden he felt. The tiny fear of being around him might evaporate once he got it off his chest. On the other hand… it was exposing a weakness. A secret. 

One he felt safe enough that he could do so.

“No, I will.” He took a deep breath. “Give me a second.”

“Take your time.” Kiyoomi nodded. Atsumu counted backward from ten. He sat up, staring at the grass. 

“When I was younger,” Atsumu started slowly. “I snuck out of the shrine. I made it to... I think you mortals call it Osaka before something happened.” Kiyoomi blinked at him, leaning back. He shut his notebook and set his pencil down. 

“Osaka?” He asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Atsumu said. “I was in the outskirts of the city. I was enthralled with the shops. The booths were so colorful, with all the little trinkets and stuff. It was so cool... I’d read about the markets but never saw ‘em in person, and it was so cool.” He took a deep breath. Kiyoomi was still studying him. “Until I ran across this one stall. It was all about mystic shit. I walked right last until-until I s-saw b-bones.” 

“Bones?” Kiyoomi echoed, tilting his head. Realization flashed in his eyes and he inhaled sharply. “Oh my gods. Atsumu, I—“ 

“That’s not the worst part.” Atsumu continued. His ears flattened as he tried to keep his thoughts together. “Humans found me. I managed ta escape but it was really—it was really close. I thought I was gonna die, Omi-Kiyoomi. I thought they were gonna kill me and rip my bones out and sell them as fucking good luck charms.” He spat. Kiyoomi was silent for a moment, his eyes flashing nervously.

“We really are horrible to each other as species, aren’t we?” The mortal murmured. Atsumu lifted his head, flicking one of his ears.

“Huh?” He asked, curious. Kiyoomi took a deep breath. Atsumu noticed his hands were white and shaking. He was about to tell him he didn’t have to tell him if he wasn’t comfortable, but the mortal started speaking before he got the chance. 

“My father was passing through this meadow ten years ago.” Kiyoomi whispered. “He was traveling with the soldiers from my kingdom on the way to Sendai.” Atsumu stiffened slightly.

“Oh…”

“They stopped to rest for the night here.” Kiyoomi continued, his eyes glazed slightly. “And they were attacked. The legendary kitsunes of the Inari Woods.” His tone turned bitter, to the point where Atsumu shrunk back slightly. “The foxes attacked them at midnight. The fighting was brutal, but we stood no chance. The kitsunes almost all of them. Only the messenger got away, and he told us what happened. Since then, none of us have been allowed to pass through the meadow. I’m only here because no one cares what happens to me.”

_ I care.  _ Atsumu wanted to say as Kiyoomi stopped speaking. He cared, he cared so much it hurt. He hadn’t meant to fall for the mortal, but now he couldn’t imagine a life without him. 

But everything drove them apart. Their history, their worlds. 

“We really aren’t meant to be, huh?” Atsumu said sadly. Kiyoomi pondered his words, tilting his head.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Kiyoomi murmured. 

“Why?” Atsumu jolted his head up.

“You aren’t an orthodox kitsune. You haven’t killed me.” The mortal said. Atsumu thought he was about to burst into tears, euphoria flooding him. 

“I could say the same thing about ya. Ya haven’t tried to sell my bones, and something tells me ya won't start trying.” Atsumu smiled softly. “I enjoy yer company, Omi.”

“Likewise, Atsumu.” Kiyoomi said quietly. A comfortable silence descended over them. The wind whistled through the trees, the orange leaves shaken to the ground by the gusts. One of them landed in Kiyoomi’s hair. He took it down quickly, shaking out his head. Atsumu laughed softly.

“So… you’re done with your punishment today, right?” Kiyoomi asked after a moment.

“Yeah.”

“So this is goodbye?” Atsumu paused. That was a good question. He was already in danger just  _ talking  _ to Kiyoomi this causally. If he continued to visit him after his reflection time was over, if he continued to run to the meadow, others would get suspicious. He could get caught, and face trial and punishment for treason.

But he wasn’t afraid. In fact, he would dare the council to come after him. Whatever he had with Kiyoomi was worth the risk. 

“No. Absolutely not. I’m gonna keep patrolling here.” Atsumu said with a lopsided grin. Kiyoomi started, blinking at him, confused. 

“Why?”

“Cause I like talking to ya, dumbass. Besides, every other kitsune would kill ya on sight.” Atsumu explained. He leaned back on the grass.

“Well, then please do stick around. I don’t really want to die.” Kiyoomi snickered softly. Atsumu beamed back. 

“Well then, Sakusa Kiyoomi, I give you my oath that you will  _ not  _ die while under my watch.” Atsumu declared, pumping his fist in the air. Kiyoomi laughed again.

“I feel  _ so _ safe now, thank you.” Atsumu listened to him laugh softly. It was one of the prettiest sounds he’d heard. Prettier then the bird songs, prettier then the wind chimes. It was pure and whole, and it signaled real joy. 

Gods, he loved it. He was in love with a mortal, he was in love with everything about Kiyoomi. 

Atsumu wished Kiyoomi wasn’t as attractive as he was. It would make walking away  _ so much _ easier. But no, fate decided to play with him and send this beautiful, intriguing mortal into his path. 

And Atsumu liked hanging out with him. The week wasn’t as unbearable as he once thought it would be. 

And now he craved more. Kiyoomi said he would be in the meadow for a year, studying it. Atsumu could come back, he could keep visiting him. 

It was risky. The council might catch him. But Atsumu was one of the craftiest kitsunes, and if anyone could pull this off, it would be him. 

Atsumu left the meadow that night with one goal in mind. He would woo and court one Sakusa Kiyoomi, no matter how long it took. 

He had forever, after all.

-

Atsumu volunteered for meadow patrol whenever he got the chance. 

He jumped at the chance, always making sure he was at the meadow. The seasons began to blur together. Fall turned into winter, and the meadow became covered in snow. The world was refreshing itself, preparing for spring.

Kiyoomi still came. He was always in the meadow when Atsumu arrived. He was typically bundled in furs and robes. Atsumu would always start a fire for him, making sure he stayed warm. 

Atsumu continued to fall in love. 

He stayed with Kiyoomi every moment he could. And as winter bled back into spring, he stayed out in the meadow overnight. 

Kiyoomi started staying longer too. When Atsumu’s reflection ended, Kiyoomi stopped staying in the meadow overnight. Atsumu advised him to do so; it wouldn’t be safe if another kitsune found a sleeping mortal in the field.

But he still came back. 

And in spring, they talked into the night, until both of them inevitably passed out. It was a routine, one he loved. He enjoyed it, and was happy in the world they were building. Summer came, and it stayed the same. Atsumu came to the meadow each day, and Kiyoomi was there. 

Atsumu yipped in shock as something touched the back of his ears one morning. A scratching sensation spread from them and down his head. He could feel a blush spreading across his face, and he resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands. Kiyoomi was petting his ears. It felt  _ good.  _ He let out a content noise, relaxing. 

“Atsumu.” He blinked up, gazing up at the mortal, who--on top of being noticeably taller all of the sudden-- was staring at him with an amused expression. 

“What?” He asked, peering at him curiously. 

“Can’t understand you.” Kiyoomi said with a shrug. “You didn’t tell me how cute of a fox you were.” The mortal resumed stroking his ears, humming the same tune Atsumu had taught him last night. He blinked at his hands-- no,  _ paws _ \-- and groaned to himself. He didn’t bother changing back, knowing how red his face would be if he did. So he curled up in Kiyoomi’s lap, letting the human pet him. 

Atsumu didn’t know when he drifted back off into sleep, or why. Perhaps it was the sensation of someone keeping him safe, maybe the music. Either way, when Atsumu woke up, the sun had begun its descendant in the sky. He was still a fox, but Kiyoomi had gotten up. Atsumu tried to hide the disappointment. Maybe he’s finally taken this moment to leave, when he couldn’t annoy him into staying. He yawned as he shifted out of fox form, stretching his arms and leaning against the tree. 

“You’re one heavy sleeper, Miya.” Kiyoomi’s voice sounded from behind him. He shifted slightly, turning back and looking at the mortal. He smiled at him, unable to keep the euphoria from rising up. 

“Thought ya would’ve taken off by now, what with me being drowsy and all.” He drawled, pushing himself off the oak and ambling over to Kiyoomi. “Why’re ya still here?”

Kiyoomi was silent for a long moment. The wind whistled round them, causing his black curled to whip all over the place. His eyes shone in the darkening light, unreadable. Atsumu could feel his heart beating faster. He refused to break eye contact, refused to cave. He had to know what was going on.

The eternity stretched on. Kiyoomi lifted his chin, crossing the hill and closing the distance between them. Atsumu blinked at him, his breath catching in his throat. His hand drifted up and wavered in the air. Atsumu wanted to grab it and press it to his face. He wanted to pull him closer and kiss him, and feel him, and just  _ be  _ with him. 

“Because…” Kiyoomi’s face was still as stone, not a trace of a blush on it. “You’re interesting company to keep.” 

_ Oh. _

“Glad ya think so highly of me, Omi.” Atsumu said easily, masking his disappointment. Kiyoomi looked away, clearing his throat. 

“Yeah, well, I have to go.” Kiyoomi said quickly. Atsumu pursed his lips, nodding.

“Be safe, Omi-kun. I’ll see ya tomorrow.” The mortal nodded back, turning back to the exit of the meadow. He made it halfway down the hill before he turned around, slightly. 

“Yep. And Atsumu?” Kiyoomi tilted his head, his breath catching. 

“Yeah?” He asked, unable to keep the small inkling of hope out of his voice. Kiyoomi’s eyes twinkled softly as he smiled. Atsumu thought he looked gorgeous when he grinned, as if he could light up the world. 

“I’d stay with you forever.” 

-

_ I’d stay with you forever.  _

The words echoed in his ears. Atsumu found himself contemplating them as he sat on the archway of the temple entrance, staring at the sun rise. The orange color was bleeding into the lavender skies, turning it back to blue. 

Fucking Kiyoomi, always leaving him thinking about him. Every night, it was him on his mind. Every morning when he woke up, it was  _ him.  _

There was no escape. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Atsumu let his tails drape over the sides, swinging them as he got lost in thought. He was in love with Kiyoomi; he knew this. It was a fact he had been grappling with for… way too long. He huffed. Gods, he wanted to act on this. 

But could a mortal ever love a kitsune? It sounded insane in his head. He shook his head. It was all but impossible. 

_ I’d stay with you forever. _

Atsumu snarled in frustration. This was exhausting to even think about. He ran his hands through his hair.

“Oi! Atsumu!” He pulled his head up, glancing down from the top of the shrine. He jumped slightly upon seeing his friends. Guilt tugged at him. 

He’s been ignoring them in favor of Kiyoomi. He shook off all thoughts of the mortal. He slid off of the shrine, landing on the ground with a small thud.

Shinsuke Kita, youngest council member in history. A few years older than Atsumu himself. And one of his closest friends. He smiled and nudged the white haired kitsune. 

“Hey.” He said. “How’s council work going?” 

“It’s long. Rather dull.” Kita said with a shrug. “The others have much better stories.” Atsumu peered behind him. His brother was standing with one hand on his hip.

“Where the fuck have ya been?” Osamu snapped, walking forward and punching him lightly. Atsumu stumbled back, pretending to have been fatally wounded.

“Patrolling.” He said.

“Why?” Ginjima Hitoshi asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. “What’s so interesting about the field?” 

“What can I say, I enjoy the meadow.” Atsumu admitted, holding out his palms. The blonde kitsune rolled his eyes.

“Weirdo.” He said with a small laugh. Atsumu just grinned back. 

“Well, don’t overwork yourself.” Kita murmured. “And stay safe.”

“Yeah, yeah. Safety is my middle name. The meadow is pretty peaceful, I like it. Trust me, it’s hardly any work at all.” Atsumu grinned lopsidedly. Osamu rolled his eyes, shoving him slightly.

“Yeah, yeah. Scrub.” He jibed. Atsumu didn’t respond, already slightly daydreaming about seeing Kiyoomi tomorrow. 

“Mhm.” He managed out. Kita patted his shoulder. 

“Ya should get some rest.” He said. Suna Rintarou snickered, leaning into Osamu slightly. 

“Yer brother looks like he’s about ta fall over.” Suna joked, his eyes never leaving Atsumu. He ignored him, leaning against the tree. 

“I think he’s just distracted.” Ginjima observed. 

“Probably tired  _ and _ distracted.” Kita amended. He looked over at Atsumu. He barely felt his gaze, tilting his head as his thoughts continued to spiral.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He had to snap out of it, lest the others get suspicious.

“Yeah. I’m tired.” Atsumu said quickly. “I’m gonna head back to the temple and get some rest before I gotta go onta patrol again.”

“We just found ya!” Ginjima protested, crossing his arms. Atsumu shrugged, trying to ignore the sweat trickling down the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I want ta sleep.” He protested. Suna rolled his eyes, muttering something about how “beauty sleep wasn’t doing him any favors” to which Atsumu snickered at. Kita nodded in understanding, his face placid as always. 

“Wait, Atsumu.” Osamu called as he was turning around. 

“Yeah?” He looked back over his shoulder, raising one brow. 

“Are you okay? Is something wrong? Yer acting kinda funny.” Osamu asked, crossing his arms. His lashing tails were the only indicator that he was genuinely worried about him. The rest of the group continued to stare at him, waiting expectantly. Atsumu bit his lip. He wished he could trust them with his secret. He wished he felt safe enough to tell them every little detail of his crush.

But he couldn’t. Kita was a council member, and he would not hesitate to uphold the traditions should he have to. So Atsumu just smiled as brightly as he could. 

“Everything is perfect.” He said, twitching his tails. Osamu looked skeptical, but didn’t pry any further. A small mercy, Atsumu supposed. He stretched, forcing himself to yawn.

“Alright.” Kita said, smiling back. “Rest well, Atsumu.” He waved to them as he trotted off, keeping his head held high all the way back to the temple. He flopped onto his bed immediately, his thoughts already back to  _ him.  _

He forced his eyes shut. He had to sleep. He would see Kiyoomi anyway tomorrow. He smiled to himself, content. 

That fact didn’t stop his thoughts from stopping. 

As Atsumu went to sleep, it became very clear what he had to do. The sheer amount of agonizing he was doing over Kiyoomi was driving him insane. He sighed, shaking his head lightly. He rolled over onto his side, his thoughts already drifting to the meadow.

He wished it were Kiyoomi by his side. He wished it were Kiyoomi holding him. He wished Kiyoomi was the person he got to spend forever with, not the kitsunes, not the shrine. He clenched his jaw lightly.

He knew what he had to do, no matter the consequences. It was time for him to break away from the damned traditions.

Atsumu didn’t care that he could get in trouble. Kiyoomi was worth it all. He would pluck the stars down from the sky for him if he could. Kiyoomi deserved it all, and if Atsumu could, he would give it all to him. 

Gods, he was in too far. 

_ I’d stay with you forever, too. _

-

He ended up waiting another two weeks. Kiyoomi hardly noticed his change, didn’t notice all the thinking he was doing. They talked as if nothing had changed. Atsumu continued to scrutinize him, trying to discern if he loved him back. 

Atsumu was tired of the pining. He was tired of loving from afar. Gods, he had to know. He needed resolution, and he needed it soon. 

He had to break this now. He needed to know if Kiyoomi loved him, if it was even possible for them to be more than friends.

Somehow, he thought it was. 

-

“Kiyoomi?” Atsumu said one night. Two weeks after his crisis, he decided it was time. Kiyoomi looked up from his book. Atsumu took a deep breath, steadying his shaking hands. He reached over and pulled the book out of his hands. 

“What--” Kiyoomi started, raising a brow. 

“I need ta tell ya something.” Atsumu murmured. He could already feel a blush spreading across his face. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Go on.” Kiyoomi said evenly. 

“I tried leaving ya, once. I contemplated it, not coming back ta the meadow. But I always end up running back to ya.” Atsumu said quietly, a small laugh escaping his chest. Kiyoomi stared at him quizzically. 

“What are you saying, Atsumu?” Kiyoomi said, sounding hesitant. He took another deep breath. No backing down now. 

“I’m saying that yer one of the prettiest beings I’ve ever met. The way yer hair curls and shine in the sun, the way yer eyes light up when ya start talking, the way yer brow furls when yer thinking, I just love everything about ya. And how kind ya are, even when ya try ta be cold. Yer kind and considerate, and even though ya act aloof and all, yer compassionate under it all.” Atsumu blurted out. Kiyoomi stared at him in mute shock. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m in love with ya, mortal or not, I love ya.” Atsumu finished. Kiyoomi blinked at him, not moving. His heart rate picked up.  _ This is when he walks away and never comes back. A kitsune just admitted to loving a mortal.  _ It was surreal, and he was the one confessing. 

“Atsumu…” Kiyoomi said, his voice wavering slightly. “I love you too.” Atsumu’s head jolted up. He stared at the mortal. 

“Say it again.” He whispered. “Please.”

“I love you.” 

“Again.” 

“I love you, Atsumu.” Kiyoomi reached over, pulling him close. “Gods, we’re so stupid, aren’t we?”

“Yeah.” Atsumu agreed with a small laugh. “We really are. But I want yer stupid love.” He murmured. Kiyoomi smiled, wrapping one arm around his shoulder. 

“I want it too.”

“I love ya, Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Atsumu declared. “I love ya so much.” 

Kiyoomi kissed him, bringing their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s back, and he threw his own over his shoulders. 

“I love you too, Miya Atsumu.” Kiyoomi whispered back. “I love you more than anything, and I won’t let you go.” Atsumu smiled, holding onto him tighter. They kissed again, the stars the only witnesses to the love they shared. 

-

“Run away with me.” 

“What?” Atsumu turned to Kiyoomi. The mortal was staring at the sky, his onyx eyes never leaving the rising sun. Atsumu scooted closer, intertwining their hands. It had been a month since they’d confessed. A month of pure happiness. The rose in his hair was still there, Kiyoomi having braided it into his hair earlier that morning. A symbol of their love, he had said. 

Atsumu loved it. 

“Run away with me.” Kiyoomi repeated. He pressed a kiss onto the side of Atsumu’s forehead. He hummed softly, enjoying the touch. 

“That sounds nice.” Atsumu murmured. “Really nice.” 

“Are you sure?” Kiyoomi brushed some of his hair out of the way, kissing him again. Atsumu hummed again, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. 

“Never been more sure of anything.” He responded, grinning. He could already envision a life with him, a life where they didn’t have to dodge bullets and meet in secret. They could build a little cabin outside of a city, and just be  _ happy.  _

“It could be dangerous.” Kiyoomi murmured. Atsumu’s thoughts danced briefly to the bones. He shook it off. 

“Yer the one who’s trying to get me to go, why are ya trying to talk me out of it?” Atsumu teased, poking his side. Kiyoomi sighed softly, running one hand through his hair. 

“I’m scared.” The mortal admitted quietly. Atsumu was surprised to hear the words out of his mouth. Kiyoomi seemed so aloof, so neutral, as if he had nothing to be afraid of. Atsumu kissed him, bringing their foreheads together. 

“Me too. But we’ll make it work.” Atsumu whispered. He was surprised he believed the words. A year ago, he thought it wouldn’t have been possible. But the events had changed him, and now he was in love. 

It was too good to lose, and he wanted to hold it forever. 

“Promise?” Kiyoomi asked. 

“Promise.” Atsumu reassured, resting his head on Kiyoomi’s chest. The mortal wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Atsumu felt at peace. He felt safe. The two stayed in silence for a few more minutes. The rest of the world stayed out. Atsumu could have fallen asleep there if it hadn’t been for Kiyoomi sitting up, nudging him off. Atsumu fell onto the meadow, yelping in slight protest. 

“Sorry, Atsu.” Kiyoomi said with a small laugh. “I need to go get ready for the journey. I’m assuming we’re gonna want to get far and fast.”

“Yeah.” Atsumu pushed himself up. 

“I’ll meet you at dawn tomorrow. Be ready.” Kiyoomi leaned forward and kissed him one more time. 

“I look forward to it.” Atsumu replied with a grin. “Be safe, Omi.” Kiyoomi nodded once, standing up and jogging out of the field. Atsumu watched him go, a small smile playing his face. He stood up and graviated back toward the cherry grove. He ran one hand along the branches absentmindedly as he hummed to himself, a content smile on his face. 

Atsumu stared at the oak tree. It was in full bloom, much like the cherry trees. The pink flowers coated the ground in a vivid snow. He reached down and grasped a petal between his hands, staring at it. 

Tomorrow, he would run. Tomorrow, he would go to the mortal world with Kiyoomi. No traditions would stop either of them. 

Atsumu released the petal. He would miss the shrine, he would miss his brother. But he was in love, and he wasn’t going to let it go. He pulled his silk robe closer, leaning against the cherry tree. He reached up and gently tugged the rose out of his hair. He brought it to his nose and breathed deeply. 

It smelled like Kiyoomi. It smelled like home. 

He twirled it in his hands, staring at the red petals.  _ I’ll see you at dawn _ . He tucked it back behind his ear, letting it sit in his hair. 

“Atsumu?” A new voice fluttered toward him. Atsumu tensed, turning. His brother was staring at him, his face blank. “What are ya doing?” 

“I’m...” Atsumu fumbled for a lie, his hand flying to his hair. He tugged the rose out, clutching it loosely in his left fist. “Patrolling.” 

“Liar.” Osamu spat, his gaze turing dark. “Who was that mortal?” 

“‘Samu, I can explain—“

_ “What the hell are ya thinking?” _ Osamu shrieked, lunging forward. Atsumu ducked out of the way as his brother skidded around. His risks were lashing furiously, his ears flat against his skull. “Do ya not remember what happened a few years ago? I covered for ya cause ya  _ seemed _ ta finally understand why it was so important ta stay away, but ya went running  _ right  _ back ta them!” 

Atsumu shrank away, his breath shortening. “Osamu, listen to me!” He cried. “Please!”

“No, Atsumu!” Osamu snarled, his eyes dark. “Ya listen ta me. Yer gonna stand up in front of the council and take whatever punishment they give ya. Ya need to be taught a lesson!”

“Osamu, how can ya say that?” Atsumu’s voice dropped into a trembling whisper. “I’m yer brother.” Osamu’s eyes flickered with pain briefly, before hardening again. 

“That’s why I’m doing this.” His voice sounded distant, unrecognizable. This was not the Osamu that had covered for him months ago, the one who protected him from the council and their stringent, unyielding rules. This Osamu was just like the rest of them, willing to sacrifice Atsumu’s wellbeing to preserve tradition. 

“Osamu, please, let me go—“ Atsumu begged him softly, stepping back toward the border. He collided with another kitsune, exhaling sharply. He turned to see Ginjima blocked his way, along with Aran and Omimi. He flattened his ears and glanced around fervently. 

“We can talk this out!” Atsumu was pressed against a tree. Pink petals cascade down around him.  _ It’s been a year and a half since I met Omi. _ Atsumu wouldn’t let them take him, he had to get back to Kiyoomi. He clenched his fist, small embers dancing around them. Not that it would do anything. Fighting fire with fire never worked. 

“Atsumu, you betrayed us.” Aran’s voice was soft, hurt clear in his tone as he tails twitched. Ginjima stepped closer, glaring at him. 

“You know the law. Humans are ta be killed on sight.” Osamu said, lifting his chin. 

“The law is fucked up!” Atsumu snapped, his temper flaring. Osamu shook his head. 

“Kita is going to be so disappointed.” His brother murmured. Aran and Omimi nodded in agreement. “Seize him.” 

Atsumu exploded from his spot, baring his teeth with a snarl. He ran at Omimi, punching him with as much force as he could muster.  _ I have to run, have to run—  _ The border was within sight. They would not follow him into the human world if he went far enough. He leapt back, his eyes wild with panic. 

Atsumu felt his head slammed into the ground. He let out a howl of pain, twisting in the grip. Osamu stood over him impassively, one sandaled foot pinning him in place. 

“Brother,  _ please _ !” He shouted. “Let me go!” 

“Ya know I can’t do that.” Osamu’s voice was cold, cold as the winter. He writhed in the grip, clawing at the ground. His brother pressed down harder, the pressure on his head increasing. He whimpered again. 

“‘Samu-“ 

“I’m sorry, Atsumu.” Osamu said, his voice softening slightly. He cleared his throat and the commanding voice returned. “Hitoshi, Aran, bind his hands.” Atsumu hissed as the two kitsune’s footsteps sounded behind him. Another pain gasp escaped him as his arms were wrenched behind him back, leather rope being wrapped around his wrists. He could feel the burning sensation from it already. His wrists would be raw by the end of the day.

Osamu released him, stepping backward. Atsumu inhaled sharply, coughing as the tension was released. Ginjima yanked him to his feet, grabbing his hair and forcing his head down. 

“Traitor.” He snarled in his ear. “Mortal whore.” 

“Better than being a whore for ya.” Atsumu spat, trying to tug his head free. Ginjima’s grip held firm. He squirmed as much as he could, thrashing wildly. Ginjima growled, kicking his knees in. Atsumu collapsed to the forest floor, his knees colliding with the dirt. 

“Can I knock him out?” The other kitsune snapped. Atsumu only shook more, trying to dislodge his grip. Osamu turned around, staring at him. Atsumu blinked at him, a last plea in the back of his throat. 

Osamu nodded once, his gaze never wavering. His hope fell. 

A sharp blow hit the back of his head, and Atsumu fell into darkness. 

-

Atsumu opened his eyes slowly. He was well aware of the situation he was in. The nightmares had already plagued him. He inhaled sharply, and sat up. He blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the low lighting. 

Atsumu was in the heart of the temple. He could feel the power radiating from the walls themselves. The room was grey, the stone walls trapping him inside. Some of the corners were coated with moss. It was clear no one had been here for a while. 

_ Kiyoomi.  _ Atsumu stood up, his vision blacking out slightly. He could see the door. He ran toward it, only to be yanked back, his shoulders popping painfully. He yelped and turned back around. 

The coldness around his wrists hit him suddenly. Iron chains, trailing back and wrapped around a small dais in the center of the room. Similar shackles were attached to his ankles, keeping him within an arm's length of the center. 

Atsumu growled in frustration. He walked back over, tugging on them. He was in the middle of examining them when the door opened slowly. He whipped back around, his tails curling around his legs. 

“Atsumu.” Kita Shinsuke swept in without fanfare, his lips pursed into a thin line. Atsumu inhaled slightly. Osamu and Ginjima followed him, their gazes unreadable. Atsumu immediately turned to face Osamu. His brother was standing stiffly behind Kita. 

“Brother.” Osamu said finally, sensing Atsumu’s stare, his silver tails sweeping the floor. Atsumu kept his attention to him, distress filling his gaze. 

“Brother, please.” Atsumu begged him quietly. “Let me go. Let me go to the mortal world, let me go to the love of my life.” 

“I care about ya, Atsumu. But... ya broke all of the rules.” Osamu said slowly. “Kitsunes... and humans... we aren’t meant to interact. You were never supposed to cross the border, you were never supposed to meet the humans. You weren’t ever supposed to  _ fall in love with the likes of him. _ ”

“I can’t help who I fall in love with!” Atsumu protested weakly.

“There was someone else in front of ya, who was just waiting for  _ you _ , Atsumu.” Osamu said quietly. 

“It’s a shame.” Kita said, shaking his head. “I would have waited for you, Atsumu. We had an  _ eternity _ , immortal lives to lead. But you threw it away, on a mere mortal.”

“What did you do ta Kiyoomi?” Atsumu demanded with a snarl. 

“Nothing.” Kita said innocently. “Yet.” Atsumu lurched up, straining against the shackled on his wrists. Kita stepped back, his eyes betraying nothing. 

“He hasn’t done anything ta ya!” Atsumu snapped. 

“He’s a mortal.” Ginjima piped up from the back, his own ears flat against his skull. “His existence is an offense.”

“Narrow minded prick.” Atsumu spat back. Ginjima looked like he wanted to say more. Kita held up his hand, bowing his head with a small sigh. 

“Leave him. He’ll come to his senses and choose to bind his life force to the shrine. Then we can put this whole ordeal behind us.” Kita said simply. The white haired kitsune strode out the shrine door, followed by Ginjima and Osamu. Atsumu struggled to his feet, lunging for the door. The heavy shackles pulled him back, forcing him to remain next to the core of the temple. 

“Wait! Please don’t make me do this!” Atsumu cried, staring at the end of the room. Osamu glances back at him once. A flicker of something cross his eyes— regret? Pain? He couldn’t tell. It was short lived. His brother pulled the door shut, and Atsumu was left alone.

Kitsunes rarely bonded their souls to a shrine. It was a death sentence, in a way. Kitsunes migrated, because all shrines were doomed to fall eventually. On top of that, the kitsune who was bound to the shrine could never leave the premise of the temple. They were trapped. 

And when the shrine fell, they would too. They could do whatever they wanted to try and slow the death, but in the end, the shrine would eventually be lost to time. And the bonded kitsune would die too. 

It used to be a badge of honor, of loyalty. The bravest would defend the temple to their last breath, letting themselves crumble with their home, the one they cared about more than life itself. But now it was a punishment. No kitsune would willingly choose that fate, for immortality was a gift that they wished to keep. 

Atsumu would not break. He would not crumble, he would not bond himself to the shrine. He had to get away, he had to escape and get to Omi.

He had no idea how many days he laid in the makeshift cell. He paced for the first day, testing the extent of the chains. Atsumu knew he had a very small window of time to act. If he wanted to escape, he had to do it  _ now.  _

And yet he failed.

His magic was being blocked. He tried as hard as he could, but his fire would not come when he called it. The chains held fast when he clawed vainly at them. 

The dehydration got to him by the end of the second day. He was too weak to stand by the third, barely able to sit up.

“Atsumu. Have you changed your mind yet?” Atsumu twitched his ear as the door opened. He glanced up, his vision swimming. The white furred kitsune was standing over him, his brown eyes sharp. 

“F-fuck off Kita.” His tongue felt swollen and cracked in his mouth. He pushed himself onto his knee and rocked onto his feet, staring up at Kita. “I won’t do it.” 

“Atsumu, this whole ordeal would be over if you just gave up.” Kita said softly. His eyes softened as his tails curled around his feet, and he knelt down, gently stroking Atsumu’s cheek. “All this pain, all this suffering will be over.” 

“I’m not signin’ up for a death sentence.” Atsumu hissed back. He pulled away, still glaring at him. Kita sighed, his head dropping. 

“If only ya hadn’t insisted on defying the tradition. There’s a natural order to things, Atsumu.” Kita chided him. 

“Changin’ the world is half the fun.” He said with a bitter smile. Kita shook his head again, rising to his feet.

“Very well. I’ll check in on ya again in three days. Let’s see how ya feel then.” The door shut quietly and Atsumu was alone again. 

He found little solace in it.

-

Atsumu thought he would be able to last longer than a week. That he would be okay in the end. But every second he was chained to the shrine’s core, every time he was denied food and water, every time he was left alone in silence, he could feel himself slipping further down. Everything ached, and black spots were present in his vision every time he opened his eyes.

It felt as if his very life force was being sucked away. 

Kita came to visit him three days after the last visit. Atsumu knew he had worsened since then. Moving a centimeter was a chore, and he shook every time he tried to sit up. 

He couldn’t do this anymore. Atsumu knew why he was fighting, but there was no reason. He would never win. He was doomed either way. He just had the luxury of choosing when he gave up.

And that day was today.

“Hello, Atsumu.” Kita greeted softly as he stepped into the room. “How are ya this afternoon?” Atsumu didn’t even dignify that with a response. He peeled open his eyes and tilted his head up, regarding the white furred kitsune with as much hate as he could muster.

Kita sat down cross-legged across from him. He was examining Atsumu closely. He shook his head, making a small  _ tsk _ sound. “Ya look terrible.”

“F-fine.” Atsumu sputtered suddenly, his throat parched from lack of water. He tried to take a deep breath, only succeeding in making himself cough. One he regained his composure, he looked back up and locked eyes with Kita. “I...I’ll d-do it.” 

“Do what? Be more specific.” Kita said, his voice unusually bitter. There was a time where Atsumu had viewed the older kitsune as kind, a role model. But those days had passed, as he was now being forced to say goodbye to the only love he knew. He clenched his teeth but refused to break eye contact. He couldn’t show how much he was hurting. 

“I-I’ll bind my soul. J-just let m-me l-leave this damned room.” Atsumu spat out, biting back tears. His limbs were trembling from deprivation, and his vision was going fuzzy. He may not be able to die, but he could certainly feel the pain of any mortal.  _ He was giving up, but there was no choice, he couldn’t do this, he had to— _

“Excellent.” Kita said, patting his cheek. “I thought you would come to your senses.” He leaned in. “You can do much better than  _ him _ .” He whispered. 

“D-don’t talk about Omi-Omi like that.” Atsumu hissed out, his fox ears flattening.

“Even when ya lost, yer still insisting on remaining attached to him. He’ll be dead in a few decades, ya know.” Kita said, shaking his head. “Why hold on to that lost love?”

“Because he’s too-too good ta forget.” Atsumu snapped back. 

“I have a feeling ya would be happier if ya did.” Kita murmured. He stood up, backtracking slightly. Atsumu forced himself into a sitting position as the other kitsune continued to watch him. He nodded once to him.

“Let’s get this over with, shall we?”

-

It didn’t hurt to sacrifice his soul. His body was fine. He was released from the room and allowed to wander the territory. His legs carried him wherever he chose to go. 

His body may be fine, but his heart was broken beyond repair. It was an aching hole in his chest, one he knew would never be filled. 

-

“Atsumu, where are you?” Kiyoomi was looking for him. He was scouring the meadow, the mortal searching every centimeter of the field. Atsumu stared at him from the border, clutching a tree for support. 

He couldn’t see him. Another effect of the shrine, another heartbreak. Atsumu could scream his name, but he would think it was just the wind. 

“Atsumu, come on, this isn’t funny. It’s been a week, come on.” Kiyoomi’s voice cracked slightly, the only indication of how much he was hurting. Atsumu sunk to his knees, the first sob escaping him. 

“I’m right here, love, please...” he whispered, bowing his head. Kiyoomi didn’t acknowledge him, still looking across the border. Atsumu forced his head up, locking eyes with him. 

Kiyoomi stared through him. 

Atsumu sobbed again, his nails digging into the cherry tree. He slid to the ground, shaking his head. He wailed again, his grief flooding through him.

The mortal slumped down too, sitting against one of the trees. He pulled out something from his satchel, turning it over in his fist. Kiyoomi ran one hand through his hair.

“It’s been a week.” He said, shaking his head. “I should give up. I don’t think you’re coming back, are you?” His voice sounded so small, so broken. Atsumu glanced up, craning his head to see Kiyoomi laying against the other side of the same tree as him. 

Atsumu reached forward. His hand collided with the border, and he was forced to draw back. Kiyoomi didn’t react, shaking his head. 

“I’m gonna keep waiting. I’m gonna wait for you, Atsumu. I… I love you. Please don’t leave me alone.” Kiyoomi whispered. He placed down the item he was holding. A small silver ring, the mortal symbol of marriage, of eternal love. 

“I love you, Kiyoomi.” Atsumu replied, tears trickling down his face. “I love you, please don’t forget me.”

The two stayed like that for the rest of the day, separated by a mere meter. Kiyoomi, oblivious to Atsumu’s presence. The small silver ring, glittering in the sun, as if to mock him. The reminder that everything between them was broken beyond repair. 

No matter how much he begged, Atsumu knew that Kiyoomi would never see him again. 

-

  
  


Kiyoomi went to the tree everyday. 

He would wait and wait and wait, but Atsumu never came back. The kitsune had all but vanished, not trace of him anywhere. He tried scouring the nearby area, but there was nothing. Atsumu was gone. 

But Kiyoomi still waited. 

He waited every night, until the sun had long since set, until the stars were shining above him. He would come every day, for three years. 

But Atsumu never returned. 

And so he started visiting less and less. Every other day. Every week. Every month. Kiyoomi found someone else, another mortal. He took him to the tree on the seventh anniversary of the last day he saw Atsumu. He proposed to the mortal, and the other accepted. 

What he didn’t know was that Atsumu was watching.

The shrine border, mere meters from the tree, yet hidden from the human eye. Atsumu could never leave it, his soul forever entwined with the shrine’s power. 

And he watched Kiyoomi, his Omi, move on. He watched him fall in love again. And he sobbed. Atsumu collapsed there, watching the two walk away, forever happy and in love. Osamu found him curled up there the next day. There were no words of encouragement. 

“I told ya so.” He said simply, before walking away, leaving Atsumu to wallow in his grief. He came to the border every day, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kiyoomi. 

But he never returned. Decades passed, centuries flew by, and Atsumu never saw him again. And he stopped speaking. He stopped smiling. He eventually returned to the very room that was his prison, never to step foot in the outside world once more. 

Atsumu’s soul was tied to the shrine. And while kitsunes were forever, shrines were not. They would crumble, they would collapse. And the souls chained to them would flicker out as well. 

One day, this very shrine would fall. 

One day, Atsumu would die. The seasons would change, but Atsumu would remain constant in his circle of grief. He would die, and he would die alone and unloved because he could not let go of the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings that apply: graphic depictions of violence, implied character death 
> 
> So. How about Kita huh 
> 
> This was actually the first one I had a clear idea for :)) 
> 
> I honestly think this one doesn’t hurt too bad? It’s really chill (dances) until the end 
> 
> And uh. IM SORRY OSAMU FOR MAKING YOU A JERK IN ALL THE AUS WJHDIDKD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Again, thank you all so much for the sweet comments! Stay safe out there and see you tomorrow!


End file.
